


The Walking Dead

by Angelkiss15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15





	1. 1

I'm sitting at home playing with my one month old Carly as she giggles quietly when my seven year old son Donovan comes in. “Mom there's some guy outside he looks creepy.” He says and I'm immediately up. 

“Sit with your sister don't move from here.” I say grabbing the 9mm from under the end table and sticking it in the back of my pants not bothering to put my shirt over it. 

I look out the window and see a man with a long gash in his side and he looks deathly pale and he's eating our dog. Suddenly I see a man running down the road with at least five others looking the same way chasing him. I lock my door and race upstairs grabbing a backpack and filling it with diapers, formula and bottles as well as some canned food before grabbing my hunting bow and slinging it over the backpack on my shoulder before rushing back to my children. 

“Donny do you remember what Daddy taught you when you went hunting?” I ask and he nods.

“Aim for the head cause then they can’t run away.” He repeats and I nod handing him the pistol.

“Then take this and your sister and anyone or anything that comes anywhere near you two shoot them like you were hunting ok?” I ask and he nods picking up his sister.

“We’re gonna go to the car now ok? I need you to get in the car with your sister and lock both of your doors ok? Don’t stop don’t look around go straight to the car as quietly as possible and lock the doors behind you ok?” I ask and he nods heading for the front door.

I get an arrow ready and pull the string back ready to attack anything that went near them as I watched him carefully get in and do exactly as told. I make my way to the driver side and as I walk up I see Donny pointing behind me, on the reflection of the glass I see a thing that used to be our neighbor and I swing the arrow around and plunge it into his skull. I pull it back out and run to the door getting in and locking it just as two more get to me.

I breathe for a little bit and I hear my son in the backseat. “Momma what’s going on?”

“I don’t know son, I really don’t know.” I tell him before starting the car and driving off to Atlanta in search for the only two people who might have some clue as to what’s going on.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t make it to Atlanta, I see it is overrun by those things and so I keep driving. I know I need to find someplace to hole up but I don’t know where else there might be and then I remember I have a friend who lives on a farm so I head to her house.

“Mommy where are we going?” I hear my son ask.

“To an old friend of mommy’s she’s really nice you’ll like her.” I say pulling up to their driveway not ten minutes later.

“You stay in the car ok and keep the doors locked until mommy comes back ok?” I tell him and he nods leaning over and playing with his sister but never putting down the gun I gave him.

I get out and walk up to the house just as her dad comes out. “Lucy?” He asks and I nod.

“Yeah is Maggie here is she ok?” I ask and he nods.

“You need some place to stay don’t you?” He asks and I nod. “Well you know you’ve always been welcome here.” He says and I hug him.

“Thank you I didn’t know what I was going to do especially with my two.” I say and he looks at me quizzically. “My kids, I have a seven year old son and a one month old girl.”

“Does she have formula, bring them in let’s get them settled.” He says with the kind smile that I remember.

“Yeah she does, I packed quite a bit before we left.” I tell him motioning for Donovan to get out and he does so keeping his sister close.

“Hershel this is my son Donovan and my daughter Carly.” I tell him and he gets down on his knee looking at my son who is standing so that you can barely see his sister. “It’s ok Donny he’s a friend.” I say and he looks at me before smiling at Hershel and turning so that the good doctor can see them both.

“You’re quite the older brother.” He says and I see Donny smile proudly.

“Daddy says I’m supposed to protect Carly from everyone cause that’s what big brothers do.” He says and Hershel nods before looking at me.

“And where is Dad?” He asks and I shrug and shake my head.

“He went to Atlanta with his brother before this hit, some work they needed done. We drove past but it’s completely overrun with whatever these things are.” I say and he nods.

“Let’s hope he made it out. What about your brother, have you tried reaching him?” He asks as we walk to the house.

“We haven’t spoken since Donny was born I don’t know where he is or even how to begin to try and reach him.” I say and he nods.

“Lucy!” I hear Maggie yell before I’m tackled in a hug. “Oh thank the Lord you’re ok I was so worried.” She says and then looks to my kids. “This is them isn’t it?” She asks and after my nod she gets down. “Hi I’m Maggie I’m a friend of your moms. May I hold your sister?” She asks and Donny looks to me, after nodding to him he hands over Carly carefully.

“Oh Lucy she’s beautiful.” Maggie gushes and I nod.

“Thank you again for letting me stay, it won’t be long I just need someplace to hole up till most of this blows over.” I say and Hershel gives me a side hug.

“You know it’s absolutely no problem, you three stay as long as you need to.” He says and I smile brightly at the man who was more of a father to me than mine was.

\---One month later---

I wake up and feed the kids, again only eating half of my meal and giving the rest to Donovan, this time however when I look around the table Otis is missing.

“Where’s Otis?” I ask getting worried but Hershel waves me off.

“He went out early this morning said he saw a big buck yesterday and wanted to track it.” I nod and continue to eat.

It was about midday when Otis comes running up yelling for Hershel I move the kids to a corner and watch from the window I see him carrying someone and then there’s another person there. They all come rushing in and Hershel starts giving instructions.

“Maggie I need my med kit, Lucy I need hot water.” I nod and hand Carly to Donny before running to grab what he wants.

I walk in and hand him the water and I see there is a small child with a bullet hole in him and I look up to the father and gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rick?” I ask quietly and he looks up eyes wide before he stands up.

“Lucy, you’re alive!” He exclaims giving me a hug, I hug back just as my two come in.

“Mommy?” I hear Donny ask and I spin around to see a man with curly black hair pointing a gun to my son’s temple and I don’t hesitate, I grab my bow and arrow that was resting against my night table and point it at him.

“You step away from my children.” I threaten and Rick steps forward.

“Shane stops it’s Lucy’s kids.” He says and Shane immediately backs up, when he does Donny walks to me turns and raises his gun to Shane.

“Gun down.” He says handing Carly to me.

“Look kid--”

“I said gun down, you don’t get to threaten my sister and keep your weapon.” He says and Shane puts it on the floor. “Now step back.” He says and after doing so Donny picks it up and hands it to me.

“Thank you Donny but you can stop it’s ok.” 

“Donovan, as in the baby I saw?” Rick asks and I look at him.

“He’s seven now and this is Carly. Donny this is your uncle Rick.” I tell him and he looks to Rick and smiles.

“Nice to meet you but who’s this?” He says motioning to Shane.

“A friend of mine.” Rick says and then looks to me. “By the way you and your two might want to step outside.” He says and I do with Donny following only to see a few people walking toward the house. I spot him before my son does and when he does he yells.

“Daddy!” Then takes off running I sigh in relief and walk toward my husband I see his group watch the interaction but I don’t care. I walk up and kiss him and then hug him.

“I thought you were dead you idiot.” I say and he chuckles.

“I thought the same thing I went by the house but it was completely ransacked.” He says and I nod.

“I grabbed what we needed and left.” I tell him and he takes Carly from me.

“Hey baby girl.” He says holding her gently which is abnormal for the gruff man. 

“Uh Daryl?” I hear someone ask and turn to see a beautiful brunette woman.

“What?” He asks gruffly and I smile, that sounds more like the man I know.

“Care to introduce us?” She asks and he looks at her funny before looking to me.

“This is Lucy, Donovan and Carly, my family. What left of ‘em.” I hear him mumble the last part and I look at him.

“Merle?” I ask and he shakes his head. “Oh Daryl I’m so sorry.” I say hugging him and he buries his face in my neck.

“Well I’m Lori. This is Carol.” She says pointing to a slightly older woman and I nod looking at her ring.

“Nice to meet you, is Rick your husband?” I ask and she nods.

“And Carl is my son.” She says and I nod.

“It’s nice to see my nephew again too bad it’s under these circumstances but that’s not my fault.”

“So it’s mine?” I hear Rick ask and I turn to him.

“You disowned me not the other way around.”

“No dad did.”

“And you took his side!” I yelled before feeling a hand on my leg and looking down to see Donny.

“Luc.” I hear quietly and I see Daryl. “Later.” He says and I nod turning to Rick. 

“How’s Carl?” 

“Bad Shane and Otis are going to the school cause Hershel needs more meds.” He says and Otis walks out.

“Otis a word.” I say and he walks over. “Careful and don’t trust Shane.” I say and he nods before getting in his truck and Shane follows soon.

“Here Lucy take Carly I have to go.” Daryl says and I look at him. “The woods we had a kid flee from a couple of the walkers.” 

I walk inside and find Maggie and Beth. “Could you two watch the kids, I have some things I gotta do.” 

“Sure Lucy.” Beth says taking Carly and I crouch down to Donny.

“We’ll be right back ok buddy you still have your weapon?” I ask and he nods.

“Good keep it with you all the time ok, and if Shane comes back don’t go near him and don’t talk to him got it?” I ask and he nods again and I give him a big hug. “I love you buddy.”

“I love you too mommy.” He says and I walk out and run to catch up with Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daryl wait up.” I say catching up and he looks over.

“What’re you doing woman what about the kids?” He says.

“They’re safe Daryl besides Donovan won’t let anything happen to Carly, you’ve taught him not to leave her.” 

He walks up and kisses me pulling me closer to him and not letting go for a while. “I thought I had lost you.” He says and I smile kissing him.

“We’re all ok Daryl.” I tell him hugging him. “So who’s this girl?” I ask.

“Sophia she’s Carol’s kid.” He says and I nod.

“Then let’s find her.” I say taking the lead.

\---Three hours later---

“Daryl we have to go back it’s getting late.” I say gently resting a hand on his arm. He sighs but looks at me with sad eyes and nods. “We’ll find her Dixon, but we can’t anymore.” I say and he nods.

As we get back I see the truck and run inside to see Maggie and Beth crying. “What happened?” I ask.

“Otis...” Maggie says and I start to cry.

“Where’s Shane.” 

“He’s outside why?” Carol asks and I head outside and see him just standing out and looking up at the sky.

“What happened?” I ask and he turns.

“When?” He asks and I walk up and grab his collar.

“Don’t play that Shane at the school what happened at the school?!” I ask louder.

“He didn’t make it is all he said he was gonna lead them away so I could get Carl the meds and as I reached the truck I heard a scream.” He says and I shove him.

I head back inside and I see Donny sitting and feeding his sister, he looks up as I walk in and smiles brightly. “Hey mom everything ok?” He asks and I nod.

“Yeah buddy you two ok?” I ask and he nods.

“Yeah we’re alright, we’re staying with dad right?” He asks.

“Of course.” I hear and Daryl wraps his arms around my waist.

“Have you eaten?” I ask him and I see him nod. “Then come on time for bed.” I tell him. “Head to the tent you know where it is?” I ask and receive another nod.

“We should head to bed too especially if we’re going to be up in a couple of hours on watch.” I say and he nods.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up when Daryl jumps beside me and I turn to see him frantically looking around. “What’s up?” I ask quietly not wanting to wake the kids.

“Where’s Donovan?” He asks and I grab his hand.

“He’s right here next to me sleeping.” I tell him.

“I hit him, I hit him and he ran off. He came back but he was a walker and it was my fault. I was just like my dad.” He says placing his head in his hands and I wrap my arms around him.

“You are not your father you’re not even anything like Merle, Daryl you are an amazing father and both of your children love you. I love you Daryl it was a dream everyone in this tent with the exception of Carly knows you wouldn’t hurt any of us.”

He cries a little and hugs me tightly. “Where would I be without you woman?” He asks and I chuckle.

“I don’t like thinking about it.” I say and he pulls back.

“You know I love you right?” He asks and I nod. He pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss him back. 

“We’re safe with you Dixon.”

“And I’m safe with you Mrs. Dixon.” He says and I smile.

“Still has a nice ring.” I say and he chuckles laying down and pulling me with him and wrapping an arm around all of us.

\---POV switch---

“Daryl.” Carol whispers and I grunt. “It’s Lucy’s turn on watch.” She says and I get up covering Lucy and the kids before getting out.

“I’ll take over.” I tell her and walk to the RV.

\---The Next day---

I am hanging clothes on a line some of the guys went on a run for supplies and I’m left with Carol watching my two and doing some laundry.

“So how long have you and Daryl been married?” She asks.

“Almost 10 years December.” I tell her smiling.

“You love him.” She says smiling, and I smile back out of the whole group I have bonded with her the most.

“Yes I do.” I say staring at my kids before looking at her. “I know Daryl and he’ll push himself to the absolute max until he finds Sophia.” I say touching her arm.

“Thank you.” She says tears welling in her eyes.

“...I’m just saying we need to kill them, it’s a danger to all of us. Come on Daryl even you have to agree it’s a danger to your kids.” I hear Shane say and I look over to see everyone is back. 

“What’s going on?” Carol asks.

“The Greene’s are keeping walkers in the barn.” Shane says madly pointing to the barn and storming over.

“Shane no!” I yell and then grab my bow and arrows and rush to my children who are next to the barn.

“Don move!” I say just as Shane reaches the barn. I don’t have to tell him twice before he picks up his sister and runs.

Walkers come out and Rick, Daryl and Shane take them all out and just as we think there’s no more one more comes out and we look to see Sophia come out and I gasp just as Carol goes down crying and screaming.

I look to Daryl and see he’s got tears welling up but his jaw is clenched. Rick steps up tears also in his eyes as he pulls the trigger and I tackle Shane to the ground. I punch him in the face and punch one more time before getting up.

“How dare you! My kids were there! I ought to kill you and the fact that you were so willing to kill everyone of those walkers except when Sophia walked out. I hate you!” I yell and then head to Carol.

“Carol, come on sweetheart let’s get you some water.” I say and then usher her up to the house. Donovan follows with his sister and just before I walk in I turn and lock eyes with Daryl and he nods before we go in.

\---Later that night---

“Anyone else smell smoke?” I ask and Daryl’s up and on the move toward the window.

“The barn’s on fire.” He says, and people are on the move. “Walker’s everyone out!” He yells and I grab Donovan.

“Run to the car don’t look back get in and lock the door. Shoot anything that is not part of this group.” I tell him and he nods running with his sister to the car. I watch in horror as one of the walkers comes up on his side while he shoots another one and I’m about to shoot when I see an arrow fly and it goes down, I look to see Daryl and I breathe heavily before shooting the one behind him and smirking. He motions towards the car and mouths: I’ll catch up. I nod and run to it stabbing the two next to the kids window. 

I start and drive down the road a ways before stopping, soon I see the RV and one of the cars come rolling down the road at full speed and after three more agonizing minutes Daryl’s bike with Carol on it comes down and I follow him.

“Dad.” Donny says and Daryl sets him on his lap while I sit next to him holding Carly.

“Where’s Shane and Andrea?” I ask and Carol shakes her head.

“Shane’s dead.” I hear Carl say and I look over at the boy.

“What happened?” I asked and he looks at his dad. “Rick...?”

“He was going to take Carl and Lori.” He says and Lori gasps while the rest look on angrily.

“So you just killed him?” Daryl asks. I shake my head and hold on tighter to a crying Carly.

“Can you make her be quiet?” Rick says loudly and I flinch, he sees and looks over. “I’m sorry Lucy.” 

“No problem dad I’ll just beat her into submission.” I say looking down and rocking her gently, I hear a scoff and out the corner of my eye I see Daryl smirk.

“That’s not fair.” Rick says and I look up.

“What you did back there is exactly the sort of thing dad would have done and you know it, now the only difference between the two of you is you’re not drunk.” I say and Lori speaks up.

“Hey you have no idea what his dad was like and if you’re gonna keep this up you and that walker magnant can leave.” She says and I smirk.

“Girl I know him a bit better than you do and yes I know all about his dad thank you very much, considering we grew up in the same household.” I say and she goes wide eyed. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

\---Next morning---

“Time to go, I’ll put Donny in the car.” Daryl says waking me up early the next morning as I hold onto Carly and move her to the car.

“Wait hold on everyone.” I say and they stop just as their about to get in. “I need the drivers to come here.” I say and thankfully because of gas problems there were only three Daryl, Rick and myself.

“I brought these from home the boys and I used it when the cell phones didn’t get service in the woods. I don’t know how much battery they have but here.” I say handing one to each of them and keeping one.

“Thanks this is perfect.” Rick says heading to the RV and Daryl kisses me quickly. 

“Thank you.” He says before looking at the sleeping kids. “YOu guys have enough food?” He asks and I nod.

“We have enough for a few days I’m just going to let them sleep for most of today so if we could keep the chatter to a minimum..” I say and he nods. “Thanks.”

“Be careful.” He says and I nod getting in my car.


	6. Chapter 6

\---6 days later---

I’m starving our food ran out two days ago thankfully the baby’s food hasn’t but it’s getting close. I kept giving my potions to Donovan and now I’m weak and trying to drive which is not good. I reach over and grab the walkie talkie.

“Daryl, Rick we gotta stop.” I say and Rick speaks up.

“We’re about 20 miles from a gas station.” 

“Rick I’m stopping.” I tell him and then pull over with Daryl stopping too, I see the RV stop and I talk again. “Bring Hershel.” I say and then I get dizzy trying to open the door.

“Mom!” I hear and then my son is outside my door opening it and trying to hold me up.

“Donovan what’s going on?” I hear Daryl ask.

“I don’t know she looked like she was going to fall over.” He says and I see Hershel in my face.

“How much food have you been eating?”

“We ran out two days ago, I haven’t eaten since the night after the farm was overrun.” I say.

“That was six days ago!” Daryl says pulling something out and handing it to me. I look up and thank him as he gets down next to me watching to make sure I eat it all.

“You gave it all to Donny didn’t you?” He asks and I nod resting my head on his shoulder. “Maggie can you come here a sec?” He asks and she runs over.

“Is she ok?” She asks and he shakes his head.

“Can you and your sister drive my kids, I’m taking her with me to keep an eye on her.” He says gruffly and I see her nod.

“Of course she says heading off but I stop her.

“Maggie, doors stay locked constantly please.” I beg and she nods.

“I won’t let anything happen to them.” 

“Thank you.” I tell her genuinely before Daryl speaks.

“Donny? Do you still have your gun?” He asks.

“Yes sir.” He says and I smile.

“Good use it only when needed.” He says picking me up and walking to his bike putting me in front of him so I’m leaning back against him.

“He was hungry.” I said and he looks down sighing and shaking his head.

“I know but you’re no good to them dead.” He says and I nod just relaxing and closing my eyes as we drive off.

\---Later at the gas station---

“We should take a small group and go look around for a building someplace to hide out, winter’s coming.” Rick says and we nod he takes Daryl, Glenn, Donovan and Carl and they go off in search of shelter.

As we wait I talk to Carol and Lori, Lori is extremely pregnant and Carol and I are trying to make sure she’s getting enough nutrients.

“Ladies I promise I’m fine.” She says and we nod.

“We’re just making sure I mean it is getting closer to your time.” Carol says and I nod.

“Well thank you but really I’m fine.” She says and I nod holding out my hands for my child and Beth hands her over.

“Thank you Beth.”

“Absolutely she’s the perfect baby she doesn’t scream thankfully.” She says and I smile down at my little blue-eyed girl. “But are you sure you’re ok?” She asks and I nod.

“I’m fine I’ve eaten today I promise.” I say and she nods not saying anymore.

\---Later---

“I’m getting a bit worried they haven’t come back yet and it’s almost dark out.” Lori says and I nod feeling her nervousness.

“I know what you mean.” I say quietly looking out the window and that’s when I see a rustling in the trees. “Lori can you hold Carly for a moment.” I ask and she takes her gently from me I grab my bow and quiver and load an arrow and pull back.

I step in the doorway and aim for that tree. I don’t make a sound and I see it rustle again so I get down on one knee pulling back and ready to let it fly when I see Donny walk out with Daryl behind him and Rick and his son behind him. I let out a sigh of release I put my arrow away just as Donovan wraps his arms around my neck.

“We found a place mommy we’re going there tomorrow.” He says excitedly before running in and I stand up.

“How’d it go?” I ask and Daryl shrugs while Rick answers.

“It’s a prison but it looks completely secure except for the courtyard crawling with walkers.” 

“But we’ll be able to take them out?” I ask and he nods. “Good then we should all get some sleep we apparently have a long day tomorrow.” I say and receive another nod.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept Carly in the car and locked the doors as we pulled up and Donovan got out and started helping sticking close to either me or his father and I get help from either one of them when I need it and vice versa. I see Carl get shoved and rush over but before I can get there the walker goes down and my son walks over and helps him up and I shoot the one behind them. They look over and Carl nods before the boys start shooting back to back.

We quickly dispose of the rest of them and I hug my son. “Good job buddy.”

“Mom why is everyone so tense?” He asks and I look up and around.

“What do you mean?” I ask getting down.

“I mean they don’t like us.” He says and I look at him.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Carl told me his mom says he’s not allowed to talk to me.” He says and I hug him.

“Do you remember how mommy was before Carly was born always grouchy and snappy?” I ask and he nods. “Well Mrs. Grimes is the same way, she’s having a baby so she’s grouchy and snappy.” 

“Get over it.” I hear and I look up to see Daryl standing behind him.

“Yes Sir.” Donny says before taking off.

“Daryl...”

“No don’t start we have walkers to deal with we can’t be crying cause someone said mean things.” He says and I sigh.

“Yes but....”

“No it will get him killed he needs to grow up.”

“He’s 7 Daryl.”

“Yea and you know what I did when I was his age?” He asks and I shake my head.

“You weren’t trying to survive whatever this is, we barely know what this is how do you think he feels.”

“I don’t care how he feels those feelings will get him killed.” He says walking off and I sigh heavily before following.

“We need to clear out some of the corridors and see if we can find the kitchen.” Rick says and everyone nods.

“Beth please keep Carly I’ll keep you safe and we’ll take Lori, Maggie would you come with?” I ask and she nods.

“I wanna come too.” I hear and Carl steps up.

“Alright, we’ll go left.” I say and Rick nods leading the rest of them right. We found the kitchen and everyone was thrilled.

“Guys found the kitchen.” I say and Rick says they’re on their way back.

“Drop the weapons.” I hear and turn around slowly moving Beth and my child behind me. “Nope she moves out here and that baby.” Says the same man and I shake my head.

“You step near my baby and you die.” I tell him and he gets in my face.

“Is that so princess and who’s gonna kill me you?” He asks and I nod.

“Yeah me or her father or brother.” I say nodding to them as one has a crossbow in his face and my son has his gun trained on him.

“Aww that’s cute kid but you don’t know how to use that.” He says and my son smirks.

“Test me and step near my mother again.” He says calmly and his dad smirks while the man in front of me laughs and takes a step toward me, as he does two things happen I back up and a gun goes off.

“You shot my arm you filthy brat!” The man rages.

“I told you I would shoot you I didn’t say I would kill you.” Donovan says and the man goes toward him but I pull my gun out.

“Would you like another bullet hole?” I ask and he turns.

“Alright easy I didn’t mean no harm.” He says and I nod.

“Ok.” I say walking forward and reaching for the gun.

“Don’t unless you want her to get it.” Another of the inmates say and I turn to see he has a weapon pointed to my daughter’s head.

I see Rick get up behind him and cock his gun. “Drop the weapon and step away from my niece.”


End file.
